


Fine

by tokki_won



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokki_won/pseuds/tokki_won
Summary: Jeonghan used to think that Vernon and him are forever but what happens when life plays it part?Or a verhan au no one asked for but since I'm deprived I'm gonna make one myself.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 11





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me. This is my first time writing and this is not my forte. I just need to get my dose of verhan because why not? Anyways, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> You can listen to this while reading: https://open.spotify.com/track/6CdUgvL597jWmW4w8P5kHs?si=_ucDDxK0RWSQ3DXzwEBF-g

_Vernon and Jeonghan_

_Jeonghan and Vernon_

Being in a relationship for 3 years, you can't expect them not to be together. Wherever jeonghan goes, you'll expect vernon there and vice versa. Their friends was betting who'll propose as they see the couple having their happily ever after with each other and their parents are planning their wedding. 

However, their relationship is not as perfect as it seems. They've had their ups and downs. They fight over petty things. They argue and had broken up. Everything is on the verge of collapsing and last night's event was the last straw. 

Jeonghan was sitting inside his office watching the raindrop in his window pane. Being lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear his secretary informing him his visitor. A loud knock resonated inside the room making him flinch.

"Come in", he said. 

He was shocked to see his long-term boyfriend, Vernon, staring intently at him. He knew why he's here. They already saw this coming. After the endless screaming and fighting, they already had enough.

No one was talking. They were just looking at each other. Memorising the features of the person they promised to cherish forever. Jeonghan saw how the sparkling eyes of Vernon was replaced by dull ones as if life has sucked out his soul. How those eyes that used stare at him with love was replaced with emptiness.

The silence was disturbed when Vernon spoke. "Hi", he hesitated. It's as if one wrong word will crack the façade jeonghan was showing.

 _Sigh_ "Let's just cut the chase, vern. There's no use of beating around the bush. Let's-" "I love you"

Jeonghan fought the sob threatening to escape. He just stared at his table, not knowing how to continue his speech. His mind is going haywire. _I thought we will end this. Why is he saying that? Does he mean it? Should I hope?_ These thoughts are running inside jeonghan's head.

"I love you", Vernon repeated. "But not how I used to. I'm sorry"

Tears pour out jeonghan's eyes as he heard the words he's afraid to hear. "Are you happy?", jeonghan asked despite the shakiness he's feeling.

"Yes. He makes me happy", Vernon replied without looking at him. He knew that he should be ashamed of what he'd done. Finding happiness and love when his own boyfriend is busy working for their future.

"Why?", Jeonghan knew this is a dumb question but he needs to know.

"I don't know. He made me feel the love you forgot to give. He made me feel that I don't have to compete with something. I feel happy."

"So, this is it?", he asked. Vernon nodded. He can't trap jeonghan in a toxic relationship. They tried to fix their problems but it resulted to more arguments and fight.

Jeonghan heaved a deep breath and braved himself to look at his boy- no, his ex-boyfriend. Taking in one last look to the boy who made him feel things.

"I loved you. I still love you. I'm setting you free. I hope your new boyfriend treats you well more that I used to.", he said with tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry if I'm not the best boyfriend. I'm sorry if you feel like I neglected you. I'm sorry if you feel like I don't love you anymore."

Vernon looked as if he had things to say but chose not to instead he said, "I'm sorry. Please be happy", and left the room.

Jeonghan was left in his office crying his heart out. He was suspecting Vernon's affair for a few weeks already but seeing them first hand last night is what broke him. He didn't confront them instead he observed how Vernon seems lively. How he laughed and looked so inlove with the man he's with.

A sudden burst of door shocked him. Looking up, he saw his bestfriends, Seungcheol and Joshua, looking at him as if they're ready to fight anyone or rather someone who hurt their bestfriend.

With tears in his eyes, he tried to smile at them. "It's over", Jeonghan said while crying. Seungcheol and Joshua looked at each other before rushing to his side enveloping him with hug. They were whispering words but jeonghan can't comprehend what they're saying.

Despite wanting to finish his work, the two insisted to take him home. He was thankful to have them by his side but he can't help but feel jealous on their relationship. "Take a rest, hannie. We'll wake you up when we arrive in our home." Joshua said.

With that, he close his eyes hoping to wake up with a lesser pain in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I want to thank you for taking time to read this rushed au. Even I, myself wasn't satisfied with how this ended however this is my first time writing so I hope you forgive me and my sudden urge to write verhan.
> 
> To batangas squad, I love you guys.


End file.
